Seconde chance
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Ce que j'imagine être la suite de l'épisode 2x02 qui se termine sur la vision de Liam toquant à une porte. Que sera la réaction d'Ophélia en l'ouvrant ? Que veut Liam ?


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

Alors voilà, ceci est un OS mais comme j'ai quelques idées pour une suite j'hésite à le transformer en fiction.

J'attends vos avis !

 _ **Bisous bisous.**_

* * *

 **Seconde chance**

By _Lilly_

* * *

Ce jour-là, j'étais rentrée de mon école de danse depuis environs une demi-heure et réalisais mes étirements quotidiens, mon corps endoloris par les entraînement et exercices physique de la journée., lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Je soupirai profondément en me dirigeant vers celle-ci et l'ouvris. Dire que je tombai des nues en découvrant qui se trouvait derrière la porte serait un euphémisme. Mon cœur loupa un battement puis se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine, mon sang pulsa violemment à mes tempes et mon souffle se bloqua une seconde dans ma gorge.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il d'un ton tranquille et en me souriant tendrement.

\- Liam... Soufflai-je, faute de mieux.

Il ne sourit qu'un peu plus devant mon trouble.

\- Que... - je me raclai la gorge - Que fais-tu ici ?

\- A New-York ?, plaisanta-t-il.

\- A ma porte. Corrigeai-je.

Son assurance et son sourire faiblirent un peu devant le ton peu amène de ma voix mais il se reprit et suggéra :

\- Et si on allait se promener ?

\- Se promener ?, répétai-je avec incompréhension.

\- Oui, dans un parc par exemple.

\- Tu as pris ton jet privé jusqu'à New York pour te promener dans un parc avec moi ?

\- Ophélia, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste qu'on parle un peu.

Je fouillai son regard à la recherche d'un indice puis soupira de défaite et attrapa ma veste que j'enfilai.

\- Allons-y. Cédai-je.

* * *

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et je demandai :

\- Donc ?

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et il rétorqua :

\- La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, hein.

\- Non, en effet.

Il soupira.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Liam ?, attaquai-je.

\- Te dire que tu me manquais serait une réponse suffisante ?

\- Ni suffisante, ni acceptable. Rétorquai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre que je te manque, Liam !, précisai-je.

\- C'est la vérité. Assura-t-il.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tranchai-je. C'est _ton_ problème ça, Liam ! C'est toi qui a décidé de me larguer à New-York. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ajoutai-je après réflexion.

\- Donc tu as changé de numéro de téléphone ?

\- Donc tu as changé de numéro de téléphone. Confirmai-je.

\- Tu savais que je chercherais à te contacter ?

\- Non, mais je savais que si tu pouvais le faire, j'attendrais que tu le fasses, et je ne voulais pas attendre après toi. En changeant de numéro de téléphone, tu n'avais plus aucun moyen de faire irruption dans ma vie.

\- Pourtant je suis là.

\- Ouai, j'avais pas pensé que tu utiliserais ton jet privé pour te pointer à ma porte.

\- Tu aimerais que je ne l'ai pas fais ?

\- Oui !, m'exclamai-je. Non. Rectifiai-je. Je ne sais pas. Avouai-je finalement.

Excédée, je ne pus restée assise, alors je me levai d'un bond et lui fis face en répétant d'un ton plus dure et en détachant chaque mot :

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Liam ?

\- Ok... Soupira-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et releva ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre : Tu me manque, Ophélia. Tu me manque et je veux que tu reviennes.

\- Non. Dis-je catégoriquement. J'étais prête à partir avec toi, à tout abandonner pour toi mais toi tu m'as jeté ! Maintenant j'ai une vie ici, je vie mon rêve !

\- Je ne te demande pas de rentrer en Angleterre avec moi, je te demande de me revenir.

\- Oh, donc tu veux que je sois de nouveau avec toi, moi ici, toi là-bas ? Parce que c'est sûr que ça va tellement mieux marcher ainsi.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça marche, Ophélia. Je ferais tous les aller-retour nécessaire. Je viendrais à chaque week-end, à chaque jour férié, chaque jour où tu n'auras pas cour, chaque vacance... Je le ferais, Ophélia.

Je détournai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Sa main attrapa la mienne et une décharge électrique la traversa. Le touché m'avait tellement manquer, le voir, le sentir... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Ophélia, s'il te plaît, penses-y.

\- Tu m'as fais mal, Liam.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir de nouveau ce genre de pouvoir sur moi alors, sans le regarder en face, j'arrachai ma main de la sienne et fit un pas en arrière :

\- C'est fini. Je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai guéri de toi.

C'était un mensonge. Chaque jour sans lui était douloureux.

\- Au revoir, Liam.

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai d'un pas décidé. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais partir sans me retourner, faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Sa voix s'éleva dans mon dos :

\- C'est faux.

Je m'arrêtai et sans me retourner, je demandai :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Toi et moi. Précisa-t-il. Et tu le sais.

\- Oh, vraiment ?, ironisai-je d'une voix cassée.

\- Si c'était le cas tu me le dirais en face, en me regardant dans les yeux. Si c'était le cas, ça ne te ferais pas aussi mal.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui. Décidai-je.

Je ne fis qu'un pas avant que sa voix ne m'arrête à nouveau :

\- Je t'aime, Ophélia.

Je me figeai.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi et je suis tellement désolé de la façon dont j'ai géré les choses entre nous. J'aimerais... J'aimerais une seconde chance, une chance de faire les choses bien cette fois et je suis sûr que ça marchera parce que ces quelques mois sans toi... ça a été l'horreur, Ophélia.

Sa voix c'est brisée sur les derniers mots et mon cœur se serra. Lentement, les yeux fixés au sol, je me retournai. Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Ophélia ?, appela-t-il doucement. Regardes-moi.

Je relevai difficilement mon regard dans le sien et il répéta :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça réparait tout. Murmurai-je.

\- Non, je sais bien que non.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

\- Dans l'idéale ? Que tu m'aimes aussi et que tu vas me laisser une seconde chance.

\- Tu sais bien que je t'aime aussi. Soupirai-je avec résignation.

Il souffla de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils et demander prudemment :

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu sais quelle était ma première idée en venant ici ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

\- C'était totalement dingue et tu m'en aurais probablement collé une, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fais. Mais... je me serais pointé à ta porte avec un énorme bouquet de rose et j'aurais posé un genou à terre quand tu aurais ouvert la porte en sortant un magnifique diamant de ma poche.

Je devins livide :

\- Quoi ?, croassai-je.

\- Fais pas cette tête, je ne l'ai pas fais.

\- Tu as sérieusement pensé me demander en mariage ?

\- Oui. Admit-il.

\- Tu es fou !

\- En effet... Je me suis dis que ça prouverait que je t'aime et que cette fois je savais que ça fonctionnerait.

\- Tu veux me faire peur ?

Il me sourit.

\- Non, ce que je veux c'est que...

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant puis il soupira et rompit la distance entre nous. Je le dévisagea avec incompréhension alors que ses deux mains se posaient sur mes hanches pour me plaquer contre son torse et que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes. Surprise, je ne réagis d'abord pas. Puis, lentement, je repris conscience de son corps pressé contre le mien, de sa langue caressant ma lèvre, de ses mains se déplaçant dans le bas de mon dos pour me serrer toujours plus contre lui, de la chaleur de son corps, de la douceur de son odeur... Tout. Et, avec cela, tous les souvenirs que ça engendra naturellement en moi. Alors je répondis à son baiser, j'ouvris la bouche pour laisser nos langues se rencontrer, danser ensemble, et je passai mon bras autour de son cou, une main glissée dans ses front se posa contre le mien et il murmura :

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Quoi ?, soufflai-je, perdue.

Il sourit, amusée.

\- Toi et moi. Oui ou non ?

\- Oui. Répondis-je sans hésiter.

Il soupira de soulagement et m'embrassa à nouveau.

\- On est au milieu d'un parc. Rappelai-je.

\- Et alors ?, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il.

Mais cette fois je répondis :

\- Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
